US 2010/0171135 describes a method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor chip as well as an optoelectronic semiconductor chip. There is nonetheless a need for a method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor chip which is to be performed in a particularly cost-effective and efficient manner.